


I’ll be here when you wake up

by HamsterDad



Series: KarlNap collection [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Karl understands, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterDad/pseuds/HamsterDad
Summary: When Karl visits Sapnap but finds him in an emotional turmoil he begins to worry for his friend and solves the problem with some good ole cuddling
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: KarlNap collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146497
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	I’ll be here when you wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by JuniorHoney’s second chapter of Cuddle Calls <3 please go and check out their work

Karl shifted his weight from his left to right foot back and forth. He was waiting for Sapnap to open his dorm door. He had only been standing outside for a minute but it was cold out, and the inside of the building was not helping. He wrapped his arms around himself, his body shivering at the interaction. 

”Sapnap!” Karl called out, arm loosening up around him so his hand could bang on the door. The door flung open as Karl dropped his hand. A tired looking Sapnap stood in the doorway. The male had on a grey loose t-shirt and black sweats. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red. He sniffled as he looked slightly irritable. Karl knew when someone had just gotten done from crying, and he recognized those tear stains on the others cheeks instantly. 

”Hey, what’s wrong?” He became less annoyed at the cold and instantly became concerned for his friend. His arms dropped to his side and he took a step forward. Sapnap shrugged his shoulder, eyes looking away from Karl as he held a tired expression.

”Don’t worry about it, why are you here?” He bit out with a small huff of annoyance. Karl frowned at that. He knew the other didn’t mean it, but he was also confused. He pulled his phone out, opening up their latest conversation on Snapchat.

”Uhhh, you asked me to come over earlier to try out a new game?” His statement came out more as a question as he turned his phone towards Sapnap for the other to read. Sapnap leant forward and his dark eyes scanned over the bright screen. He moved back and ran his hands over his face, a groan coming from him.

”I forgoooot” His hands went up and ran down his messy hair. He had probably been laying in bed when Karl arrived. 

”That’s okay! I can just leave but are you sure you’re okay?” Karl’s face softened as he tried to pry at his friend. He didn’t want to leave when he knew the other was unstable. Sapnap stood there for a moment, hands resting on the back of his neck. 

“Sap?” Karl asked again, more concern seeping into his voice as he tried to pull a response from the other. 

”...Do you think we could cuddle for a bit?” He asked suddenly, eyes still avoiding Karl. Karl’s eyes widened a bit in surprise as he scrambled to respond.

”Of course dude!” He knew it was hard for the other to ask things like that. He had known his friend for years. Even after knowing each other for long, it was still hard to ask some things from the other. Sapnap moved back, allowing Karl to slip into the dorm. 

Sapnap turned his back to Karl, walking towards the bunk beds further into the small dorm. The place was a mess to be quite honest. There were empty bottles almost everywhere. The trash can was also full and should be taken out pretty soon. He frowned again at this. Sapnap roomed with Dream and they both struggled on keeping things cleaned. George usually came over and helped but he had recently become unavailable due to his job needing him to work more hours. 

The only light that emitted through the room was the light from the laptop that sat on the desk under Sap’s loft bed. There was a google document pulled up on the computer but the screen was too bright in the dark room to read what was on it, though it looked pretty blank. Karl could see the ruffled sheets and blankets on Sapnap’s bed. Sapnap had definitely been laying down when Karl arrived. 

Sapnap moved some things from his bed and climbed up onto it. Karl did the same, crossing his legs when he sat down on the mattress. His fingers plucked at the blue sweater he wore. He struggled to see Sapnap in the dark but could make out the silhouette of his hunched figure. Karl turned his body so his back against the pillows and wall and he opened his arms. Sapnap didn’t move immediately and Karl thought he would have to say his name. Sapnap moved slowly over to him, arms wrapping around Karl’s waist as he laid his head against the other’s stomach. 

Karl his arm rests on the other’s back, his other hand running through Sapnap’s hair softly. Sapnap hummed, a small sniffle coming after it. Karl didn’t try to pry but began to run his hand over the other’s back soothingly. They laid like that for a while, Karl growing a bit tired. 

”...Thank you” Sapnap’s voice was muffled and sounded small. Karl felt bad for his friend, wishing to help the other but not wanting to pry too much. 

”Of course dude, I’m always here for you” Karl responded to the other. His fingers continued to comb through Sapnap’s hair, calming down the black long mess of bed head. Sapnap suddenly shifted, pushing himself up with his hands. Karl’s arms felt into his lap as his eyes strained to look at Sapnap, trying to read the other’s expression.

”Sap?” He questioned. Sapnap’s hands rested on the other’s hips, pulling him down softly until Karl’s back was laying on the mattress and his head was on the pillows. Sapnap was hovering over the other, staying there and not moving. Karl could see his eyes as the moonlight from the window drifted in. Sapnap’s eyes were wet and his face was twisted with emotions. Karl entered a state of alarm and he reached a hand up, placing it on the side of the other’s face.

”Hey- woah, what’s wrong?” His voice was filled with worry and concern. He really wished he could read the other’s thoughts so he didn’t have to say his worries aloud. 

”College has just been really hard and frustrating” Sapnap forced a laugh, eyes closing as he relished in the warm feeling of Karl’s hand. “I keep getting mad at Dream and lashing out and-.. _ fuck”  _ his voice cracked as Karl could see tears well around those pretty long lashes. 

”Hey” Karl’s voice was soft as he caressed the other’s face with his thumb. He rubbed soft circles into the other’s face. “It’s okay, I know it’s really hard right now and I’m sure Dream understands that.” Sapnap didn’t have to say it aloud but he knows the two had a fight. They usually did fight quite a bit, though most of it was playful. Sapnap nodded and his eyes were pinched closed as he tried to hold back small sobs. He hated people seeing him cry. 

”C’mere” Karl said softly as he pulled the other down slowly. Sapnap laid on Karl’s chest and Karl wrapped his arms around him. His hand buried itself into black hair. Sapnap’s arms slinked around Karl’s smaller frame, hugging the other tightly. Karl could hear sniffles come from the other. 

”Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up” He whispered to the other. 

”..mm’love you” Sapnap muffled out against Karl’s chest. This caused the brown haired boy to smile up at the ceiling.

”I love you too Sap” He responded, eyes fluttering closed after the sentence escaped him. His breath evened out as his chest rose and fell in sync with the other. The two slept peacefully through the cold night, huddled up together for warmth and comfort. It was the best night of sleep that Sapnap had gotten in a while and he had Karl to thank for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe leave some requests?


End file.
